Girl Meets Boy Meets Girl
by ChrisouMiri
Summary: Yui, a high school freshman, has been having strange dreams about a blue haired male.  She has never met him in her entire life, and yet, inexplicably, she feels as if she should know him from somewhere.  AU. Hinata x Yui. Different pairs might come up.
1. Am I Dreaming!

**Author Notes: **I am so very much in love with Hinata and Yui from Angel Beats! and yeah, just like everyone else, I am more in love with them after the episode Yui disappears. Sorry if I spoiled anything for you.

Mostly, I am writing this fanfic because I want to become a beta reader, but also, frankly I just haven't found many good Angel Beats! fanfics. I am probably just going to add to the pile of crap, but at least I am trying, right?

By the way, my level of wit is horribly low, so when I try to be funny, please bare with me.

**Full Summary: **This is definitely after the series, and it is AU. Yui has been given another chance to walk (because, well, my brain just can't think of anything cute besides what Hinata would do with Yui in the anime when they met up on Earth) and she doesn't remember her time in "Heaven" or Hinata's promise to marry her. Fortunately, neither does he, so when he finally reappears on Earth and starts attending Yui's high school, she is driven mad because she can't put her finger on why she recognizes and dreams of him.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd like to, I do not own Angel Beats!

_Dedicated to my totally awesome Hinata and my easily corruptible friends._

**Girl Meets Boy Meets Girl**

_Chapter 1: Am I dreaming?_

_She swung the bat once more before collapsing onto the ground, panting heavily. She did not think that it would be so hard to hit a homerun. She was barely even tipping the ball to begin with. Why was she even trying so hard?_

"_Yui?" a voice called. There were footsteps that sounded on the dirt. She did not bother to turn her head. "Are you okay? Would you like to give up for tonight?" he asked before crouching down next to her. She simply shook her head; there was no way she was going to give up. She just wouldn't, not until she hit that ball so hard that whoever was with her would be discouraged to go and chase it. "It's getting dark," he sighed softly._

_She turned her head back and looked into his gray-tinted blue eyes; her pink hair slid off of her shoulders. "It's not _that _dark yet," she replied, breathlessly._

"_You are exhausted, and so am I; come on, we can do this tomorrow," he said, holding his left hand out to her. He offered a warm smile on his handsome face._

_How was she supposed to say no to that? Besides, it would give her another day to spend with this guy. With her heart pounding, she took his hand and allowed him to ease her up from the hard packed ground. When she was fully erect, she swooned as the blood rushed to her head and her world went black._

Yui sat up in her bed as her dream ended. She had a horrible headache, almost as if she had actually got over a small black out when her body tried to stabilized itself. Groaning, the young girl buried her head in her hands and pushed back her pink bangs. That guy, he had been haunting her dreams for weeks now. She did not have a single clue as to who he was supposed to be. Never, not once, did she ever speak his name aloud in her dreams. He spoke her name plenty of times, but she did not need reminding as to who _she_ was. She was totally and completely frustrated. He felt eerily familiar, but where? How come he wasn't in her life _now_?

After a few moments of internally screaming in aggravation, Yui looked to her pink, plastic alarm clock and slammed herself into her large, plush pillow. It was only three in the morning. She had three more hours until she had to get up to go to school. The girl figured that it was unlikely that she would get anymore sleep, except maybe the last thirty to forty minutes before the end of her night. Reaching over, she clicked her table lamp on and pulled out an old and ratty looking journal from underneath her pillow. She grabbed the ball point pen that was laying on her nightstand and began to write her dream. Ever since she started to dream of her mystery man, she had been writing down the details of her dreams. She always ended her journal entries with the same line, _Who is he and why do I know him?_

She flipped to where a satin ribbon of the same color as her mystery man's eyes and began reading what she had written down that first night.

_I was standing on a stage, strumming on a red guitar, I think it was a Gibson, but I wouldn't know for sure. I was also singing, I think I was the leading singer of a band because there were so many students flocking to the stage. They were jumping around to the beat and screaming out in excitement. I could hear my words being repeated back to my ears. It was exhilarating. I was popular, I could sing, and I could play a guitar. But why was I in a school's cafeteria in the middle of the night? Surely, it was against the rules… but I didn't care. I was singing my heart out!_

_Then I heard them. The gunshots. No one in the cafeteria paid no mind to them. The girl who stood next to me, she had brown hair and it was up in a ponytail, nodded at me, and I took it as my cue to sing louder, play harder. It felt so right, holding the guitar, strumming on it, and singing my favorite words._

_I was worried about someone though. A guy with blue hair flashed in my mind, I couldn't place a name to him, but then again, I couldn't put a name to my band mates either. I wasn't worried about them. They weren't outside in the gunfire. Some reason, I knew that he wasn't in this building, meaning he was out there, fighting some monstrosity while we kept all of the students in the lunch room._

_And then fans started up. White slips of paper flew into the air, being forced away from the owners. _Food_, I thought gleefully. I was going to get that yummy lo mein as soon as I find one of those slips. My mind was in three different places. Food, that guy, and this concert as it was drawing to the end. I really hoped that guy was alright. I wanted to see him smile once more. Although, I knew, even if he did get hurt, he would still be alright. I just didn't want him hurt._

_I couldn't hear anything outside, it sounded like it was over. The last word of the song slipped from my lips and the concert was over. Me and the other girls in the band smiled at the retreating students. They looked at each other and shouted excitedly. I could hear bits of their conversations, the jist of everything that it was another great concert. And I, the new lead, although not the same as the old one, was pretty freaking good, and cute too. Okay, yeah, those were the most amazing compliments I had ever had, even if they were made up in my own head._

_I sat down on the end of the stage and laughed loudly as I laid down on the wooden floor. I couldn't believe it! My first concert! Success! And all of those pieces of paper? God, there was so many! I can't wait to get my hands on a lo mein; I totally deserved it. "Hey, Yui," a male voice said, it sounded like he was grinning._

_I sat up and there he was! The guy whose face flashed through my mind while the concert was going on. "You're okay!" I said stupidly._

"_Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he chuckled. "I heard you out there, you aren't half as bad as I thought you would be."_

"_What? You thought I would be bad? You are mean!" I shouted. There were others that wore the same uniform as him, they looked at us before shaking their heads and went back to picking up the bits of paper. I had an urge of throwing a fist in that pretty face of his. He was an idiot, I determined in that instant. He didn't know good music when he heard it. I started to get up and stalk off to a different part of the stage._

_He stopped me, "Lo mein?" he waved a ticket in my face. I reached my hand out to grab it but he snatched it away, "No, this is my treat," he said, smiling at me as if this was some big joke._

_That was where my dream ended. Who is he and why do I know him?_

That was most definitely her longest dream as far as her details went, but regardless of, all of her dreams were all still pretty detailed and she tried capture as many of those details with words. She didn't want to forget a single thing when it came to this guy. There was something important that should be there, but she couldn't figure it out. And she hated that feeling that she knew she knew something but it wasn't there anymore. Like a complete memory wipe.

Yui shut her journal and stuck it back underneath her pillow and placed her pen back and finally she turned her lamp off. The time on the clock showed that no more than thirty minutes had passed. It was going to be a long night, she decided as she pulled a bat plush over her face and groaned into it.

* * *

As she predicted she did fall asleep with roughly thirty-five minutes until she had to get up. The _beepbeepbeep beepbeepbeep beepbeepbeep_ing coming from her alarm insulted her. Every time she felt like she had been insulted, she always thought of the blue haired guy and she wanted to beat the poor alarm against something hard. She highly doubted that her mother would greatly appreciate the broken bits of plastic. She finally turned the alarm off when she could no longer take the triple beeping attack.

It took all of her will power to bring herself out of her bed and set her feet on the plush, white carpet. The bottom of her feet were still extremely sensitive so it took another bout with sheer will to get herself up and standing. When she made that accomplishment, that was when her mother knocked on the white door. "Yui?" she called, "are you up yet? You don't want to miss the bus," she said sweetly through the closed door.

"Yeah, I'm up," she replied, stretching. Her pajama top, with a cute little panda on the front, lifted up, revealing her flat stomach. Her back, as well as the rest of her body, was stiff from all of her tossing and turning. She wasn't ready to face the day, not yet. Couldn't the sun wait an hour or two before raising? Giving her some extra time to sleep and get the lost three hours. Of course it would be the pink haired girl's luck that, even with the extra time to sleep, she would still lay awake until the last minute.

* * *

Yui nibbled on the last bit of her granola bar as she sat on the bus. She had her headphones in her ears, and she was looking out the window. She was daydreaming. There was nothing of importance of her daydream, just her and her thoughts. For once in a very long time, she was not thinking of the guy who invaded her dreams. Which she was perfectly content with no thinking about him for a change. She felt someone sit next to her, she saw a reflection in the window. She saw blue hair, but she thought it was probably the trick of the light. It was probably only Noda, sometimes he sat next to her. They were friends after all, though she wasn't sure how that even came to be. It just happened. As she thought about it, Noda was in her first dream and he was carrying around a large axe thing. She pulled one headphone out of her ear and turned to face her friend. She gasped when she saw the blue hair and the gray-tinted blue eyes.

"What the Hell are you doing?" she demanded. "You aren't supposed to be here, not here! Go away!" she flipped out. She was so loud that the bus driver slowed down eventually coming to a stop. He came to her seat and stared at her. "What's the matter?" he asked, looking at the two high schoolers.

The blue haired guy shrugged his shoulders, "You got me, all I did was sit down and this girl just snapped. I didn't even say a thing to her," he said innocently. He glanced over at her. The look he gave her was one that definitely said that he was more than a little worried about the level of her sanity.

The bus driver quirked a gray eye brow up in her direction, inquiring why she freaked out on the innocent bystander, she blushed furiously. "I-I," she stuttered, she couldn't very well tell the bus driver that the reason why she freaked out was because she had been dreaming about this stranger that was suddenly brought to life. "I thought he was someone else, and I kind of freaked out," she lied sheepishly. She turned to the blue haired guy and forced an awkward smile, "Sorry about that, you don't have to go away," _but you don't have to stay here, either_, she thought after finishing her sentence.

The blue haired guy smiled easily and nodded, "It's cool. Simple case of mistaken identity," he said to her. He looked at the old gentleman and cracked a foolish grin. "I think we are cool here, sorry about that, Man."

The old man nodded and walked back to his seat, yelling at a couple of rowdy kids that were blocking his way to his seat. Yui couldn't help but stare at the guy, why wasn't he moving? And why couldn't pick a different day to miss the bus? She could have used his looming silence and angry looks to fend away this guy.

"Now, what was that really about?"

"Just as I said it was, I mistook you for someone else, it's not unheard of. In fact," she said haughtily, "I was expecting someone else to sit in that spot."

The guy shook his head and muttered something under his breath. She didn't bother to question what he said, instead she opted to put her headphone back in and blast her music up so she wouldn't have to listen to him speaking to her.

Why was it him? The guy from her dreams. From another world, seemingly. It was most definitely the same guy; she would know that hair and those eyes anywhere. Even that easy smile. His image was burned into her brain whether or not she wanted it to be there. Who the Hell was he? Why was he invading her life? Did God find this humorous, because she most certainly did not. She missed getting a full night's sleep, she missed dreaming and not waking up remembering the details so vividly. The dreams she had were more like memories than they were dreams; her dreams never had that many details and they never stuck around long enough for her to write them down, not that she really had any urge to write them down.

If she had bothered to have her music at a low volume, she would have heard the blue haired male introduce himself, but alas, she did not hear him.

* * *

**A/N: **I figured that this was as good of a place as any to end the first chapter.

I know that it is very rough, I wanted to introduce Hinata in Yui's waking life. I probably didn't capture her freak out well enough.

I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it. Please review. I will respond to any reviews at the bottom of each chapter.


	2. Tell Me Something I Don't Know!

**Author's Note: **Now that the first chapter of WosoCo is out of the way, now it is time to tackle GiMeBoMeGi, yay!

Sorry that this is like uberly slow to update my brain just would not offer any ideas.

Comments to my reviews will appear at the end.

There is no implied support for Noda and Yui outside of friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Beats! or the original plotline. I also don't own the song that the title of this chapter came from.

_Dedicated to my totally awesome Hinata and my easily corruptible friends_

**Girl Meets Boy Meets Girl**

_Chapter 2: Tell me Something I Don't Know!_

Yui shoved her music player into her bag when the bus came to her stop. "I need to get off, can you move?" she asked, trying her best to remain civil with this guy. He may be a perfect stranger in her waking moments, but if he was anything like how he treated her in her dreams, then the pink haired girl had justification to have a few moments of displeasure of being in his presence. She had been less than thrilled with the situation that she had been placed in and even less so when Noda got onto the bus at a different stop. She wanted to call the purple haired male so many foul names; she didn't even know where some of the names were coming from. God really must not be on her side, she determined.

"You are getting of here too? We must be going to the same school," the blue haired male said.

The pink haired girl wanted to scream! Why was she being put through this? She forced an extremely strained smile on her face, "Yeah, seems like it," she tried, knowing that she must have looked deranged at this point. Her pink eyes flashed with relief when the tall boy stood up in the back of the bus and prodded the blue haired guy to get moving so that they all could get off. She didn't have to talk to that guy anymore. Maybe Noda could pummel him into the ground if she asked nicely. Heck, she probably didn't even have to ask, just point and command a beat down. She didn't bother to imagine that she would need to explain much to the senior (how he got that far was beyond her), she might have to say something after it was all said and done. Maybe she could think of something as she pulled her friend from the scene of the brutal and inhumane crime. For the first time, she felt her lips twitch in a shape that wasn't forced. She was probably enjoying her murderous scenario a little too much.

In fact, she was, she was not aware that her name was being called, that was how far into thought she was. "Yui," Noda's deep voice cut into her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she turned and looked at her much taller friend, smiling sweetly.

"You've got a weird look, and you almost smacked your face into a light pole. That blue haired guy had asked you a question, but you never heard him, so he took off," he said. That was probably the most that the male, whose eyes were the exact same color as his hair, said in all of the time that the pink haired girl had known him.

She looked around, the blue haired guy was really good, she realized as she looked around. Good riddance. "Did he tell you his name?"

"I didn't ask," Noda answered.

"Go figure. What are you good for?"

"Plenty," he huffed before walking away. "You wouldn't say that if there were any bullies around," he added, casting a knowing look over his shoulder.

She hissed through her teeth, of course, the big oaf was right for a change. He always used to beat up the bullies that pushed her around. That was how she first got to know him; a couple of the upperclassmen boys were picking on her because of her hair color and her peculiar way of dressing when she was out of school. They had her back against the wall of a storefront and the tall male had walked by and decided to protect her. He could have just ignored her just like everyone else had, but the older male seemed to think better of that idea. Noda taught both of those lousy boys a lesson, and afterwards he told her that he would help her out whenever she needed it.

At first, that was all she saw him as; her protector and nothing else, but slowly she learned that he was, although not overly bright, entertaining to keep around. When he wasn't fighting seriously, he tended to get himself hurt. One time, somehow, the senior managed to crush his fingers in the window of the bus so hard that he had to get stitches. Yui still remembered what his index and middle fingers looked liked and her stomach still churned in protest of the image.

She was brought out of her memories when she heard the taller male curse loudly. She noticed that he was sprawled awkwardly over a purple metal bench. "How did you miss _that_?" she demanded. He grumbled about moving to step on a defenseless caterpillar and tripping over his own feet in the act of violence. This had the girl threatening to curl up into a ball of giggles. He couldn't even accomplish stepping on a bug without attempting to kill himself in the process.

Instead of ending up on the sidewalk the girl managed, struggling to keep a straight face, to walk over to her friend and offer her small friend to help him up. His angry glare didn't sober her up, rather, it made it worse for her giggle fit. She placed the offered hand against her belly as she tried her best to keep the giggles from bubbling up, when the first sound escaped her light pink lips, she knew it was a lost cause and she let the sound of laughter take her over.

The purple eyed male couldn't stay mad at the girl, he had accepted that he could be clumsy and as long as it was only Yui who laughed at him, he didn't mind. His features softened just slightly as he righted himself on the bench and watched as the girl sank to the ground in her fit. He had to admit, it was nice to see that she could still laugh. Lately, she acted as if it was an ability that she had lost. She told him that she had been having trouble sleeping due to some weird dreams.

* * *

Yui was in a much brighter mood thanks to Noda's attempt to rid the world of one less insect, he would have done Sekine proud… if he had succeeded…

Walking in the hall, she greeted the people that she was friendly with and more often than not, they stared after her, she hadn't been in such a good mood for a good while, but after the initial shock, they greeted her back, equally friendly.

She skipped up to the older girls that she tended to hang out with because they were in the same club; the music club. "Good morning!" she chirped.

A girl with her brown hair in a ponytail nodded at her, "Better mood, I take it?" she inquired.

"Much, of course, I can't take all of the credit, Noda did most of the work," she giggled at the memory and began to retell the small event. A girl with long blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back shift a little and laughed lightly. "Maybe I should try and hire him to be the bug exterminator, though I don't really want my house to be destroyed in the process," she sighed, looking at the ground. "Hisako," she looked up at the girl with brown hair, "think you could come over and kill a couple of bugs?" she asked gently.

Hisako rolled her eyes and sighed, "I guess I can."

A girl with blonde hair with twin pigtails walked up to the group, her face was so emotionless, "I have been sent to report that the music club is cancelled today, apparently there is a leak in the roof and Iwasawa doesn't want to risk the instruments getting ruined," she announced before walking away to join a girl with a headband in her shoulder length hair.

The pink haired girl knew each and every one of the girls that she encountered, but she didn't know them so much to the point that she'd call them her best friends, however, as she thought about it, she felt as if she knew these people on a deeper level. As if she had known them before knowing them at school. She couldn't imagine that they all transferred from the same school, that'd be too much of a coincidence, maybe she had met them on the street throughout her life. But running into each other once or twice while running errands couldn't explain it either, that would mean she would recognize them by their looks not their personality. She shook her head, she was thinking too hard on the topic. It could be that she just befriended them to the point that it was impossible to think that she had spent most of her life without them.

* * *

When she walked into her afternoon class, a lot of her classmates were all flocked around each other in two different corners, the boys in one and the girls in the other. Both groups were talking extremely loudly. She wasn't really friends with anyone in the room so she took her seat and waited for the teacher to come in. She tried not to listen in on their conversations, mostly because she already knew who they were talking about; the new transfer student. The one that haunted her dreams and preoccupied most of her thoughts.

She really was trying to not listen to what the two groups were saying, but it seemed that they got louder the more she tried not listening. Some of what they said swam in her ears.

"He's, like, tall, but, like, not too tall. And his hair is like, this totally bizarre color of blue, but, like, he totally pulls it off," swooned a girl. The pink haired girl couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"I heard that he's some kind of baseball star where he's from," added a boy. Yui already knew that, somehow. Maybe because he was helping her play baseball in her latest dream.

"So, he is supposed to be trained to use a gun. So, I am thinking, I'd totally date him because he would so be able to protect me," a girl piped in. Yui definitely knew that he was able to use a gun, more often than not, she dreamed him fighting some monstrosity, which she never saw, and she knew that he was one of the first gun shots.

"He's here looking for someone," someone else added.

Yui looked back in that bit of information, she didn't know that. Who was he looking for? She wanted to ask, but the teacher walked in and ordered the students to sit down at their seats before he started handing out tardy slips. He even praised Yui and some kid with glasses because they were the only two that were not out of their seats partaking in idle gossip. Praise coming from a teacher going to Yui was practically unheard of, usually she was getting reprimanded because she was often caught daydreaming, it was a little shocking and brightened the pink eyed female's day just a little more. She was going to need all of the day brightening she could get if she wanted to remain in a decent mood should she suffer another grace in the presence of the new favorite person in the school.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that this is kind of short. My muse died.

So, I am thinking that I need a Beta reader. Any offers?

I eluded to someone else's fanfic with a couple of references; cookie to whoever knows whose fic I slightly elude to, and name one of the instances.

The stitches idea with Noda's fingers in Yui's memory came from the recent event where my younger brother did something equally stupid that he had to get his own finger stitched. And I am sorry that Noda is sooooooooo OOC. He's actually hard because in the anime, if he's not dead, he's fighting, and if he's not fighting, then he's dying, and if that's not the case, then he's just not in the scene, so it is actually REALLY hard to capture his personality.

**Comments to reviews:**

**IchigoTahata: **Hinata... Of course I can write! -Points to first journal entry- That is pretty dang good if I say so myself! (To readers: Ichigo and I are cosplaying Hinata and Yui, so don't mind us.)

**darkmistrissofsilence92: **First, wife, your penname is incredibly too long, second, thank you.

**Gin Nezumi: **Yay! Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter, Dearie! And I is sorryz for the grammatical errors, I have a bad habit of not proofreading. I need to get a beta. xD

**AnimexLuver4Ever: **Yay, another Hinata x Yui lover! :3

Leave reviews and I will address them.


End file.
